Personal Servant
by UberDuper
Summary: Saionji loves her servant, Hinata. Well, she loves the idea. Maybe she likes the person. A little bit. [Non-despair AU, Saionji/Hinata]


**Quick Note: **I remember someone asking me to write a Saionji/Hinata story, so I did.

* * *

Saionji has her own personal servant, and she loves it. Hinata is always by her side. He helps her tie her obi, he makes her food, he even sleeps with her when she's scared. Not that she ever is. Yup, Hinata is pretty much her slave. And she lets him know often. The best part about him is that he always agrees with her. Even when she thinks she isn't right, Hinata tells her that what she thinks the right thing to do is, probably is right.

"Big bro Hinata, I think we should watch a movie tonight!" Saionji drags him along by his hand, meticulously scanning the convenience store walls for the right type of gummies. She looks back at him with an expectant eyebrow raised, and Hinata shoots her a gentle smile.

"Alright. What do you want to see?" Hinata taps her shoulder, pointing at her favorite junk food. Saionji skids to a stop, making the boy bump into her. The dancer puts her hands on her hips and pouts.

"You need to be more careful! What if I get hurt? How will I perform my dances, huh?" Saionji pokes him in the stomach, and Hinata just shrugs in response. Saionji huffs and reaches up in an attempt to grab the bag of candy. As always, it's up to high. Saionji stomps her foot angrily and points at the gummies. A smirk tugs at the edge of Hinata's mouth and he easily reaches up and grabs the bag, handing it down to the girl.

"Maybe next time, eh?" His expression eases into a grin and Saionji defiantly turns away from him. She catches him rolling his eyes and looks back at him with a glare.

"I saw that." She grabs his hand roughly and yanks him along after her.

* * *

They sit on the couch later that night in their pajamas, a small bowl of gummies on Saionji's lap and a napkin of yellow gummeis on Hinata's. They sit close, but not touching. Saionji tells herself that she makes them sit this way because they shouldn't get _too_ close, him being her slave and all. Hinata seems alright with it, even if she herself isn't so sure. He holds the remote, flipping through the available movies. Saionji busies herself with moving the bowl over and pulling a blanket over herself. She looks up as Hinata scrolls over a few movies, seeing one that catches her eyes.

"Choose that one." Saionji points at the movie, and Hinata leans towards her to trace her aim. Saionji feels a bit of heat rise to her cheeks, but lets this one slide. Hinata raises an eyebrow and turns to her as he spots the movie she wants.

"Are you sure? I heard this one is pretty scary." Saionji crosses her arms and puffs out her chest.

"I told you to choose that one. I meant it. Now let's watch it." Hinata shrugs and clicks a button on the remote, slumping back into his place on the couch. A worried thought crosses her mind, that the movie actually is really scary, but she shakes the thought away. She wouldn't be afraid of some dumb movie. And she could make Hinata shut it off if it was too scary.

The first ten minutes aren't that bad, and Saionji even laughs a few times. Hinata seems bored, but his disposition brightens slightly whenever she laughs. The next twenty darken considerably in tone, and Saionji's little seeds of doubt begin to sprout. She tightly clutches the edge of the blanket, hoping Hinata can't see it. A nervous glance in his direction reveals the boy staring at the movie with a rather bored expression, his eyelids drooping. Saionji grips tighter on the blanket, popping the last of her snack into her mouth. The following thirty minutes really begin to scare her, and she catches herself shooting glances out of the window into the darkness of the night, and down the pitch black hallway into the rest of the house.

She wipes away a few scared tears, and looks over at Hinata, not caring if he sees her anymore. The boy's head had lolled back, snores quietly emerging from him. Saionji tosses her bowl over to the other side of the couch and slides over a bit toward him. He barely stirs, moving his arm up to scratch his nose, and goes back to motionlessly sleeping. Somewhat relieved that he's still asleep, Saionji scoots the rest of the way to Hinata, fearfully pressing herself up against his side. The dancer curls up into a ball and keeps her eyes trained on the screen, afraid looking anywhere else will cause things to jump out at her. The warmth of his body keeps her relatively calm, although one particularly scary scene sends her face into the crook of his neck with a whimper, eyes clenched shut. She nearly screams when his arm carefully wraps itself around her. His voice, quiet and laced with sleep, whispers to her.

"Shh... Saionji... It's alright. Don't be scared. I'm here..." His hand gently rubs her back, but Saionji looks up at him with a glare.

"I-I'm not scared! What did I tell you about staying on your side? I oughta fire you right now!" Her actions don't back up her words, however, and a cackle from the movie sends her back into her position against him. He chuckles quietly and pulls her close. Saionji grips his shirt, angry with herself, and spends the rest of the movie in his caring embrace. The credits roll, and Hinata switches off the television, helping Saionji off of the couch. He holds her hand as he walks her to her room, and pats her on the head with a smile before he turns to leave. Saionji watches him, shooting a glance out of the window. The darkness scares her, and she calls out to him.

"Wait a moment!" Hinata turns, an eyebrow raised, and she stutters out an excuse. "W-well... you look scared. And I have to protect my slave. S-so..." Saionji feels the blush rise to her face. "I think you need to sleep in my bed tonight. So I don't have to get up in the middle of the night and comfort you." She glances away from him, embarrassed, but the boy only chuckles and walks over to her, picking her up, placing her into the bed and getting in afterward. Saionji squeaks in surprise, but happily pulls the covers over both of them. Hinata calmly smiles at her.

"How did you know I was afraid?"

"Wh- oh! Well... uh... I'm in charge of you. I would know, okay?" Saionji grumbles to herself, and doesn't notice Hinata's arm until he pulls her close. She looks up at him with fake annoyance, and she's pretty sure he can tell. "You're lucky I'm going to let that one slide." The dancer snuggles up against Hinata, who taps her on the shoulder. As she looks up, he lays a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"Good night, Saionji. Love you." Saionji sputters, burying her face into his chest and waiting until she feels the gentle rise and fall of sleep to look up at him. His closed eyes confirm that he is indeed asleep. Taking a deep breath, Saionji scoots up so she can lay a quick kiss on his lips and then shimmies back down into his arms.

"I... love you too, big bro."


End file.
